3 Devils & An Angel
by Caulscott4ever
Summary: *this contains reboot Eva and Sparda* Meeting his charge didn't go as he thought it would. Asmodeus would've thought she would have been sophisticated and uptight, he never expected her free spirited nature. He never expected to fall in love with her either.
1. bang bang, that awful sound

"Welcome, Asmodeus."

First time ever meeting anyone other than Genevieve or Agamemnon at the door, this time it was a female by the name of Hati and a male named Lucien. The two escorted him to where he'd meet Ivelisse Relevart, the one Relevart he had assigned to him, Genevieve's daughter. Just turned 18 and Demons already were fighting for the throne, claiming she was young and incompetent, especially the Alistairs and Mundus Alastor.

The closer he got; he could hear the grunting sounds coming from the French doors leading into an outdoor area he had never seen before.

"What you should know is that my niece is quite the troublemaker and simply will not stop until she coerces you into doing something mischievous. Do not fall for it, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded his head, assuring her as she opened the doors and stepped out, her heels clicking against cement. The cool late summer breeze was refreshing, especially knowing that when summer was to come, it would be needlessly hot.

"Into position, again." There Sparda was, fighting against Ivelisse and she was no fool in sword fighting. He fought valiantly with Rebellion in hand but Ivelisse seemed to be almost always two steps ahead, dodging his attack as he laughed.

"Oh, looks like we have company, Ivie." They stopped, standing up straight. Asmodeus made eye contact with the princess who gave a polite smile, telling Sparda that they would take a break. He nodded, pushing his white hair back and walking off. Lucien retreated to the house as Ivelisse held her sword by her side.

"Ivelisse, this is Asmodeus. He is your guard, permanently."

"Permanently? That sounds like a long time."

"Hello Ivelisse." Asmodeus held his hand out and she fumbled with her sword, switching hands to shake his.

"Hello Asmodeus." Hati sighed.

"Holding your sword as you introduce yourself, your mother would say it's unbecoming."

"Because I'm a lady?" Hati seemed to roll her eyes and turn around, heading back to the house but stopping just before entering the doors.

"Make sure you're back in time for supper."

"Yes Hati, I will. Thank you." Ivelisse sheathed her sword, sighing.

"So, Asmodeus, I'm assuming you're Ramiel's son?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't tell me you're always so stuck up and formal. We won't have a good time if you're like that." She patted his shoulder and strolled past him into the garden. Asmodeus followed behind her, catching up. Her attire was a lavender shirt and a grey vest with black pants and heeled boots. Her hair was up in a messy bun, definitely appropriate for fighting, especially against Sparda.

"You were fighting with Sparda. If he's your betrothed, why am I here?"

"Sparda? My betrothed? Dear God, no, you've misunderstood. Sparda is my friend." She laughed, continuing to stroll past the bunches of roses, they came in a multitude of different colors. From white to yellow, orange, pink, and even blue.

"I just assumed."

"I know, everyone does when people have really good chemistry. It's not always that way." Stopping just before the maze, she points up at the big tree in the center of the maze and looks at him.

"We are going there, and you will change your clothes because looking at you in such a stiff suit makes me uncomfortable." Asmodeus shook his head, he was wearing an all-white suit and shoes even and strolling through a garden.

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Y'know you sound just like Sparda when I met him."

"You've known Sparda that long?"

"Yes, the most awkward child ever." Ivelisse led him through the maze, twisting and turning before she began running and he could barely catch up. She kept disappearing until he called out to her.

"Ivelisse, this isn't funny."

"I think it is. First day on the job and you've lost your charge?" Her voice came from above, when he looked up, he saw her standing on the platform around the tree. She wiggled her fingers, waving hello and laughed.

"Don't keep me bored and waiting, Asmodeus. It will not serve you well." He ran like Hell to finish the maze and find the gate entering the area. When he made it up there, he slowly ascended the stairs. From where they were standing, they could see the whole maze and other parts of the property. Ivelisse saw her mother and father in a meeting with someone from the Underworld, then she saw Sparda exit her home into the sitting area before the garden with Eva. No doubt it was her, no one else had bright red hair.

"Sparda! Eva!" She called, waving them over obnoxiously. The two looked over and exchanged looks with each other before moving quickly to the beginning of the maze.

"Y'know, when I look at Sparda and Eva, I think 'wow, I want a love like theirs.' They compliment each other so nicely."

"They do, don't they." Asmodeus agreed, watching her facial expressions as she gazed at her linked hands.

"This is my personal thinking place, if I'm not inside, I'm usually here."

"That explains the glass roof."

"It's so I can have company up here."

"Ivie!" Eva shouted happily, hugging her younger demonic counterpart.

"Nice of you to come over again."

"I was just asking Sparda where you were." She smiled, the two hugged as Sparda greeted Asmodeus.

"I apologize for not greeting you earlier, I was meeting Eva down the road to bring her."

"Don't you worry, Sparda."

The four sat down at the table in the corner and mindlessly chatted about whatever they could. The weather, the Underworld, how Heaven was fairing. Even Mundus and his newly found hatred for Sparda. As they began talking about a possible sword fight between them all, gunshots rang out as well as screams from her parents. Ivelisse was the first to jump up, her chair scraping and almost falling back.

"Ivie, I think now is a safe time for you and Eva to run."

"Me? Run from a fight? I'm not a child."

"Ivelisse—"

"You haven't even known me a day, you don't dictate my life!" She raced down the stairs and Eva conjured up a sword charged with Angelic power and her wings, she and Sparda nodded at each other.

"Go ahead, watch her back. Asmodeus and I have to check on everyone else." Horns sprouted from Sparda and Asmodeus' heads and their eyes turned yellow as they went toward the house. Sparda with his sword and Asmodeus with his engraved daggers.

By the time Ivelisse had made it out of the maze and to her parents, the attackers were gunning for her. Without a concentrated head and her emotions tempered to utilize in battle, one struck her with a bullet. She gasped, feeling the bullet cut through her shirt and hit her arm. Fighting through the pain, she pulled her sword and began fighting and attempting to block the bullets. Out of nowhere, Eva appeared behind the second attacker, slicing his throat without haste and kicking the back of his knees. The first attacker turned, holding different guns, as he almost fired at Eva, Ivelisse's sword went into his side easier than she had imagined.

The gun fired in her direction and she moved aside, the bullet almost hitting her. With some of the attackers dead, Eva checked on Agamemnon who had been hit in the shoulder and the bullet had been lodged in.

"Where the Hell is Ramiel or Asmodeus?!"

"They're—" Ivelisse's vision got blurry and she sheathed her sword and rubbed her eyes.

"They're inside. Ivie, are you okay?" Eva approached her just as Asmodeus and Sparda made it back.

"And Agamemnon?"

"He got hit with a bullet, it's not normal." She explained as Sparda inspected the bullet wound.

"Ivie, do you know what kind of bullet?" Asmodeus stood in front of Ivelisse as she swiped over the graze on her arm.

"Call it a hunch but… I think it's demon killing poison." Falling forward, she lost consciousness as Hati, Lucien, and Jeremiah came out to help.

—-

"… She'll be fine, just needs a few days for the poison to flush from her body." Hati could be heard outside the room before the door opened. Ivelisse sat up in her lavender decorated canopy bed just as Asmodeus comes in, his shoes making sound on the laminate flooring. He wasn't wearing his jacket like he was in the afternoon, Ivelisse could tell it was late in the day. Sunset and dinner was obviously over.

"You're awake… I don't know how."

"What time is it?"

"It's six in the evening. Eva and Sparda are spending the night here to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"What happened to my Dad? Is he okay?"

"He's not doin' too well right now, he had longer exposure to the poison."

"I have to go see him." Ivelisse threw back the covers, revealing her nightgown as she slid to the edge and attempted to stand up.

"It's not safe, they've called more guards and not just from my line, from others. This was an organized attack to take out you and your parents now I recommend you sit your ass down and listen to me."

"I don't like you one bit, Asmodeus."

"You don't have to like me; you have to listen to me. I know what's best for you and right now you need bed rest."

"For how long?" Ivelisse's pissed off expression didn't faze him as she put her legs back in bed and he covered her up, his hands brushing against her legs.

"For however long it takes to get rid of the poison. Now sleep."


	2. summer fling

"Asmodeus, can you please cut this for me?" Sitting up in the treehouse, if that's what you could call it, were Ivelisse and Asmodeus.

"You don't know how to cut a peach?"

"Well I do but I'm reading, and my hands'll get sticky."

"I see… do you want me to feed you the pieces too?"

"N-No!" Ivelisse gave him a bewildered look, placing her legs on his lap as he cut the fruit and placed it in a napkin for her. She continued to read, not paying attention to her surroundings. The recent happenings within a month or two, there was a scandalous amount of looks between the two. Everyone around them seemed to be oblivious as they caught each others eyes. Dinner table or not, it was something so simple, so carnal.

"Is it a good book?"

"Pardon?" Lowering the book, she looked at him quizzically.

"Is it a good book? You haven't been able to put it down so I'm assumin' it must be good."

"It's… It's about self-realization and good and bad."

"How befitting."

"Yeah demon royalty reading about good and bad." Asmodeus sat back, looking up at the glass ceiling with the trees. Summer was in fact hot, so hot that Ivelisse was excused from wearing long dresses or anything formal unless it was for an inside event. Now she mostly stuck to sandals and loose floral dresses and kept her hair up for the most part. In the two months he'd been her guard, he noticed she had a tendency to rebel against her parents' wishes. But it was also the little things, how she would curse and how her lips moved as she spoke, what her hair really looked like when it was down and her style of clothing as opposed to how they had her dressing.

"Earth to Asmodeus." Waving a hand in front of his face, she was standing in front of him. He focused on her once more as she grinned.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should go outside of the gates today."

"Why ever would you do that?"

"I want to buy something."

"What is it, I'll buy it."

"Follow me." Setting the book on the table, she descended the stairs and had Asmodeus rolling his eyes as he reluctantly followed. Through the maze, around the giant mansion and into the front yard where the fountain was. She opened the gates and he stopped her.

"We can't leave, not without tellin' your mother."

Ivelisse rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her as she walked. Asmodeus took one look at the house as they scurried away and knew he'd be in trouble if he allowed her to go alone. It took a while, but they eventually made it out of the woods and into town where she pulled him into the marketplace.

"What is it that you're searchin' for?"

"… Since we came this far, I guess I can tell you… I'm looking for a gift, it's for my Father."

"Your Father?"

"It's hard to be happy when my Father is locked up in a room all day and night. I have a fear he won't wake up. If I buy him a gift, he'll wake up. He always likes when I give him anything small." Ivelisse searched for tiny trinkets that her father might just like, that's when she found a pocket watch. It looked old, vintage as her father called it.

"This might just be it." Asmodeus forked over money for the watch and a tea set, one that fit her style so well that he couldn't help but buying it for her. After the glass items were finished being wrapped in newspaper and bagged, the two left the store and slowly walked through town.

"Do you want a new book too?"

"I have so many already."

"Do you like poetry?"

"I have a love-hate relationship with it."

"I think you'll like something like Thus Spoke Zarathustra by Nietzsche, and perhaps some Arthur Rimbaud."

"Not right now, but we can definitely come to the bookstore tomorrow. Today I just wanna get this gift to my father."

"Understandable." Walking all the way back to the mansion and through the gates, in the front yard was Genevieve. The look of anger on her mother's face already had Ivelisse's stomach turning in knots and her hands sweating.

"Ivelisse Relevart, what in the Devil's name did you think you were doing, runnin' off like that?"

"I went to the store; I went to go buy dad something."

"It'd be nice of you to at least tell someone." Genevieve gave a stern look and warning before marching into the house, her dress following after her. Ivelisse broke out into nervous giggles as soon the door closed. Asmodeus followed her as she entered her home and weaved her way through the mansion and made it to the room where her father was. She pulled up a chair and grabbed his hand, placing the pocket watch inside and closing his fist around it.

"I hope you like the gift…" Hooked up to all these machines. He was a demon; he should've been better by now but the poison. The bullets were infused with way more than she was hit with. He got the most of it by exposure and through the bullet being lodged.

"In time, he'll wake up, Ivelisse. I'm sure of it." That night, Asmodeus was told he was off duty for the weekend but to stay on high alert. He was supposed to return to Ramiel's off-site home, but he didn't. Instead he went to the bookstore in Limbo City where he found the books, he had recommended to Ivelisse.

Asmodeus returned to the Relevart mansion, surprising Genevieve as she sat having a drink alone when he'd come in.

"Where's Ivelisse?"

"In her bedroom… I'm surprised you came back. Ramiel always took the first chance to leave my side."

"I have some gifts for her and figured now would be better." She nodded as he began ascending the stairs and taking the route to Ivelisse's bedroom. He didn't think it would be that easy, there should have at least been some more hesitancy on her mother's part. Genevieve underestimated him but was always badmouthing Ramiel for how much of a savage he used to be when he was her guard.

"Ivelisse… I brought you some books…" Asmodeus finally made it to her room, entered and noticed her body sprawled out on the bed as she slept. It was early in the evening, only 7 yet she was fast asleep. She slowly stirred as he walked across the room and set the books down on the loveseat in her room, diagonal to the bed. Ivelisse sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes before climbing off the bed.

"Asmodeus, I thought you were headed back to Ramiel's for the weekend."

"I decided it was better for me to be here."

"You brought books." A small smile graced her lips as she reached behind him, grabbing the poetry one and flipping it open.

"This is… I like this book already."

"I hoped you would."

"Perhaps you'd like to read it with me?" She suggested, Asmodeus slowly nodded. They sat close to each other on her bed, her idea since the blankets were still warm from where she was. He read it and she paid attention to it, paid attention to him and how he formed the words with his accent.

She'd caught his attention with the staring and she leaned closer, testing the waters before kissing him. He kissed back with fervor, throwing the book to the end of the bed as she wrapped her arms around him as he laid her back.

"You're not seriously thinking of—"

"I am, that is if you're interested."

That night, Ivelisse and Asmodeus stayed up for the majority of the night and had begun a romantic affair with each other. It was a clandestine yet scandalous affair, one that would end quickly if her parents ever found out.

When the morning came, Asmodeus had already left her bedside but just as she had woken up, sheets clinging to her naked body, he returned with a bowl of fruit and a mal hidden grin on his handsome face.

—

"I recognize that look, you're makin' eyes at Asmodeus."

"I am not. He's my borin' old guard who was sent here to protect me. I know how to fend for myself."

"Says the girl who got attacked and shot three months ago." He nudged her with his elbow as Ivelisse glared up at him.

"Now you can go to Hell with that one. It _grazed_ my arm, Sparda."

"You were still poisoned. Luckily it was a poison that you all were able to treat."

There was a beat of silence between the two as Ivelisse fiddled with her hair that desperately needed a trim.

"So you're not tellin' any details of what happened between you and Asmodeus?"

"Sparda, I don't kiss and tell. You know that." Asmodeus walked into the backyard as Sparda laughed, pinching her cheek.

"Now ain't you growin' up quickly."


	3. wedding bells

Her beautiful yet fiery red hair contrasted the white and pureness of her dress the way his snow-white hair contrasted the absolute black of his tuxedo. There wasn't an ounce of nervousness on their faces or in their postures that seemed to complement each other.

"Can you believe it; they're getting married today!" Ivelisse cheered, hanging onto Asmodeus.

"You act as if you're getting married."

"Haha, I know… I wish I could. I know I eventually will." Ivelisse wore a coral dress evening dress with thin straps and white kitten heels as her hair up in a French twist. Asmodeus wore a navy suit, his hair cut into a short style, the same cut as always.

As they sat inside the cathedral, Ivelisse wondered if she would marry Asmodeus or someone else. She hoped it would be him, she didn't want anyone else but him. It had been a little over two years since she met him, she thought they were a seasonal thing but after fall had passed, she didn't want anyone else, not even Mundus, as much as she wanted him. Now that Eva and Sparda were dressed up and saying their vows, committing themselves to each other for eternal love, Ivelisse wanted to propose to Asmodeus if he didn't propose first.

Eva's white dress was covered in lace, off the shoulder the lace carried until her wrists where it stopped, no train and it was a simple A-line. As they exchanged rings and finished the ceremony, they exchanged a passionate kiss. The four plus the few Relevarts they had as guests, all exited, taking pictures excitedly.

Back at Ivelisse's mansion, the four celebrated with champagne. The lights in the garden were on and no one dared interrupt the festivities. Until late at night, they all sat there drinking and talking. An even for intervals, they didn't speak and just relaxed in each other's presences until they retired for the night.

"Asmodeus…"

"Hm…" He hummed, half asleep yet his arm was wound tightly around Ivelisse's half naked form.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Us? Your parents hardly approve of us in our current state. I'm supposed to be guarding you and your mother believes this… infatuation to be one-sided. If we get married, then if we have young'uns… It'll be a disaster."

"But we aren't a disaster so what does it matter if we get married and have three kids." Sitting up, her hair falling over her shoulder and attempting to cover her exposed chest. Even in the darkness, with the moonlight he could see her expression.

"That's oddly specific. Have you been thinking of this?"

"I have and I wanna get married but not with anyone else, just you."

"I feel the same. But I do believe it's past your bedtime."

"Mm… But I want to stay up with you."

"Only reason I'm not sleepin' is because of you." Rolling her eyes, she laid back down and cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. For minutes, the room was silent, and the calm atmosphere began lulling her to sleep. Ivelisse's hand was on his chest as she fell asleep but before she could, she heard her boyfriend fumbling and moving. Then she heard him speaking lowly and a coolness around her finger. Opening her eyes, she saw a silver engagement ring on her finger. Her heart swelled with love as she fell asleep.

"You asshole! You proposed while I was asleep, and I couldn't say yes." Shoving him, he stumbled and turned around to look at her.

"I'm sure you would've said yes." Giving Ivelisse a smile, she pouted.

"I would have. But it was pretty nice to wake up so giddy and happy. I'll bet my mother is gonna notice that I'm unreasonably happy."

"Did you hide your ring?"

"Ah… Put it on the opposite hand." Showing her right ring finger, he noticed the glimmering stone and laughed with her.

"I already have it all in order, too."

"You planned our wedding without me?"

"Had too. You, however, must buy your dress."

"Right, bad luck before the wedding. I'll go with Eva."

—–

"I don't think this suits me, Eva." Twirling in a plain dress with minimal beading, she frowned and searched around the shop for something new. Ivelisse walked to the back and Eva followed her as she pulled out a dress much bigger than the one she was wearing currently.

"This one is too big, isn't it? It's a tiny church." She giggled, pulling it off the rack.

"I don't care. You only marry your true love once." Taking the dress from Eva, she took it into the dressing room and undressed and redressed before stepping out.

"Oh… That looks very nice on you. I like this one so much more than the last one." This new dress was less puffy than a ball gown but still pretty big. It was covered with lace appliques and beading. The sleeves were lace and it puffed at the shoulders and the lace covered her neck yet exposed her chest. The back was open and low and Ivelisse was absolutely loving it.

"You do? I can't explain it, but I hate ball gowns yet this one… I love it."

"I can't wait to see the looks on Asmodeus and Sparda's faces!"

—

"Ivelisse… Darlin'…" Sparda hugged her before pulling back hastily.

"Damn it, I don't wanna mess up your makeup."

"It's fine, Eva has backup makeup." Smiling happily, she wanted to cry from the look on his face. It was that surprising.

"I didn't expect you to go for something so out of your comfort zone. If I weren't married, I'd marry you." Winking at Eva who was giggling at her husband's playful flirting, he passed her the bouquet and squeezed her free hand.

"You've come a long way. Are you ready to say 'I do'?"


	4. double trouble

"Ivie, Asmodeus, we've got something to announce."

"What is it?"

"We're gonna have a baby!"

"A baby…" Ivelisse's frown wasn't hidden from Asmodeus as she quickly bounced back and smiled, cheering and hugging them. They celebrated with the happy couple, talking about baby names and baby clothes which they had begun to buy. The whole afternoon was spent with them and Ivelisse swallowing her true feelings.

"Can we at least open it for discussion?" She'd asked the next day, she'd been staring at him through breakfast and lunch an he pretended not to notice. How could he not notice his wife's unhappy expression, biting her tongue for his sake after he'd said to.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You must want your mother and father to decapitate me."

"They won't hurt you; you know this."

"Your mother's unhappiness with Ramiel, she believes it'll be the same with us." Asmodeus continued to walk away as Ivelisse caught up stubbornly.

"Fine. Fuck you then." Ivelisse charged back into their home as he continued walking away. Asmodeus paused and watched her enter, slamming the door behind her. It was an increasingly large headache of his leading to her not wanting to talk to him to days unless it was absolutely necessary. Her childish demeanor and his unwillingness to compromise was destroying their relationship.

—–

"There's not one but two. Surprise!"

"Two?"

"Is it any surprise? I'm just that good." Sparda winked with a grin as Eva scoffed, her chest rumbling with laughter.

"Yes, Ivie. Meet our boys, Dante and Vergil. " He introduced his newborn sons gleefully.

"Dante and Vergil." Ivelisse held them both, watching them sleep and their eyes flutter. The only way to distinguish between them were their hair colors, one had snow white hair while the other had hair as black as night.

Ivelisse felt herself tense up and her breathing stop as she left the hospital room to attempt to catch a breath of fresh air.

"Ivie– wait up."

"Hm?" Turning, she was face to face with her childhood best friend who now had everything she wanted. Knowing she'd have kids eventually, even if she had to divorce Asmodeus and marry someone else to achieve happiness. It was hard to be envious, especially since the boys were so cute and they were all such a happy family.

"You and Asmodeus… There's tension."

"Yeah. We're fighting over something stupid."

"It must be important; you almost never fight."

"Kids. He doesn't want kids and I…" Her lip quivered as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You want one… Oh Ivie." He pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back and stroking her long dirty blonde hair.

"I told him that I didn't care if it was seven or one, I just want kids." Ivelisse's voice came muffled, her shoulders shaking from her horrible attempt to not cry. Sparda understood her unhappiness and how she was torn between loving Asmodeus and not ever having kids and not having Asmodeus but having children.

"It'll be alright, it'll sort itself out. You'll work it out, I know it." Pulling away, he urged her not to cry.

"Don't mess up that pretty face of yours." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and pushed a strand of her hair back.

"I suggest you go and talk to that hardheaded husband of yours, tell 'im what you want. Convince him, he'll listen to you. Always has, always will. It's hard not to listen to you." He joked, indirectly calling her stubborn as she gave a watery smile.

"Thanks…" Ivelisse stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and walked away, head cast downwards as Sparda cursed Asmodeus under his breath.

—–

"Woman, you are so stubborn and hardheaded—we are not talking about children."

"Pffft, funny. That's what Sparda said about you. The first half—not the second." Pushing the chair away from the table, she sat slouched in the chair. Asmodeus watched her as she picked apart the fruit he'd cut for her. She frowned and set the plate down.

"I can't eat it."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant and the baby apparently doesn't like fruits."

"Ah… Explains all the weird behavior."

"Weird? No, I'm wayyy more pregnant than you'd think."

"How would you know that?"

"There's doctors, obviously. That and I know my body pretty well. How long was I 'acting weird' to you?"

"The last month and a half."

"No hesitation… Yeah I'm almost five months so… I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"Five months?"

"Eh… Two weeks from it."

"I hope you know I'm not angry with you, not at all."

"I know… You want what's best. I just wanted something you didn't."

"Your parents'll be furious. They don't even realize we're married, if they find out—"

"Don't worry so much, Asmodeus. They won't find out. And if they do, I wouldn't care." Standing up, she rounded the table stood behind his chair before hugging him.

"They want what's best too. Eventually they'll see that we're right for each other." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he relaxed, placing his hands on hers.

"I hope so…"

"If not, we could always just fight them." Ivie jokingly suggested.

"Ivelisse…" He warned.

—–

Fast forward a few months, Asmodeus and Ivelisse had a nursery they made and had bought so many clothes after finding out it was a girl. There was so many clothes on the hangers, waiting for their daughter. They welcomed her in August, a year after the twins were born.

"Asmodeus, for some reason, decided on Elise Abaddon. I'm not a fan of Abaddon."

"Elise… It's beautiful." Eva reached her arms out as Ivie handed her the small baby. She held her close,

"Can't believe it, she's such a little thang." Sparda spoke softly to not wake his niece. He booped her nose and she jolted in her sleep.

"Don't be a dick, let her sleep."

"If I'm not there to tease her the way I do you, who will?" He grinned mischievously.

"Now don't you torment my daughter, Sparda. I might just have to fight you." Asmodeus laughed, entering the room.

"Now, now, I think Abaddon can fend for herself."

—–

"First a wedding and now they've given birth to a Nephil. This isn't acceptable. Starting now, everyone is searching for Eva and Sparda."

"But sir–"

"Start right fucking now or I'll make sure you'll suffer the consequences of being insubordinate." The demon lacky nodded quickly out of fear and exited the office. Mundus watched out into the city, plotting his revenge against his brother. Not solely for leaving him, but for marrying an angel and for creating something extinct and downright formidable.

He clenched his fists as he thought about the Nephil, he and Sparda had done a fine job of assuring their extinction and now he'd brought them into the world with some worthless woman. The rage he felt in his chest, the betrayal was dangerous when left to simmer on the back burner.

—–

Running around the garden were three children, all playing the same game. Eva, Sparda, Asmodeus, and Ivelisse sat down at a table and watching the children run around the garden. Dante and Vergil ran all around the garden with their practice swords and Elise running around behind them.

"I think that one day our kids will excel at sword fighting. More than us." Eva commented.

"You think?"

"C'mon Ivie, practice makes perfect."

"Hey, I'm so much better than you at sword fighting." Ivie defended herself against Sparda as he relentlessly teased her. You'd think twenty years of being friends would make him tired and give up.

"I suppose so."

"When the student surpasses the master, Sparda." She reminded, he immediately thought about when they'd barely met, and he spent time with her to correct her stance and technique. Then she learned quick and soon became better than him.

"Abaddon will most certainly be good with a sword." Asmodeus never corrected Sparda whenever he called Elise by her middle name, only Ivelisse who ever bothered to correct him.

"Elise," she corrected, "Elise will learn when she's nine. She'll have to, it's a valuable skill."

—–

The door to Asmodeus and Ivelisse's home slammed open and shut, alerting her as her husband came in in a rush. He needed to see if everything was fine in his home because he knew Sparda was gone.

"Ivelisse, something has happened to the boys."

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone. They're in trouble."

"Where's Eva? Or Sparda?"

"Eva's… Ivie, she's dead. Mundus killed her."

"No… No, where's… Where's Sparda? I have to find him." Blocking her from leaving, she became angry and shoved him.

"I married you and you promised to protect me as needed, I'm a big girl, Asmodeus. This is something I can do on my own."

"You will not leave, Mundus' men will catch you. You're not thinking rationally."

"I have to see it; I have to find Sparda! I don't care if they catch me."

"You're no use to him if you're captured. I know where he sent Dante, said it wasn't safe for us to take him."

"How do you know Mundus won't come here?"

"I've set protections, just like the ones around the main house. There are guards on the land, we'll be fine."

"I… I… What else did Sparda say?"

"Just told me where the boys were, said to pretend as if we knew nothing about the boys. Mundus' men have him imprisoned."

Ivelisse looked over her shoulder, peering into the room where her daughter was sound asleep and unaware of the tragedies that had occurred. Asmodeus placed his hand on her shoulder as she watched her in peace.

"What are your thoughts?"

"I think… We should erase her memories or block them at least. If I make it strong enough, it should last the majority of her life."

"How is it broken?"

"It's nearly impossible to break… Certainly unheard of. I don't think there is a way."

"What if meeting them again is a trigger?"

"It won't be. Not unless something happens, déjà vu of sorts."


	5. fractured

"Ivelisse, you need to stop searching for Dante and Vergil."

"I can't! I can barely sleep at night knowing that Sparda is still missing and those boys are out, alone in the world."

"Sparda is no dummy, Ivie. He hid them safely."

"I have a bad feeling and I'm almost always right. Why can't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust your intuition… You know this."

"I don't know why you insist on working for that man, you know I hate him. So arrogant, he's always sneering and has this cocky grin as if he knows something I don't." Asmodeus looked around nervously, hanging his head.

"He's told you something and you haven't told me, have you?"

"It's for your protection, Ivelisse. You won't want to know."

"If you're not going to tell me then why the fuck are you here? I'm looking for the fucking twins. I need to find them before Mundus does. He'll kill them!"

"And he'll kill us too, don't forget that. Sparda is alive and you both need to stay safe." Elise heard her parents fighting again, normally they fought very little or they hid it from her, but she wasn't stupid. It broke her heart for them to be fighting over some people, all for nothing. That's when she decided it's just to hide in the backyard where she could ignore the yelling, pretend as if she never heard it.

—–

Spotting a boy while playing outside, Elise followed him. He continued hiding in the shadows until he was in the middle of Limbo City, not even she knew where they were at this point. He didn't seem to notice her until she entered Limbo, so he'd finally see her and didn't seem like a ghost. That's when he saw a demon and ducked into an alleyway.

"Son of a—"

"My mommy said you're not s'posed to say that word." Elise spoke nervously, fiddling with her fingers as the boy turned.

"You… You're not one of them, right?"

"One of what?"

"A demon."

"Well… _Not really_."

"What do you mean not really?" He pressed a sharp blade to her neck, and she jumped back, falling on the ground out of fear and surprise.

"No! Fine, I'm not. But I do know how to hide from them."

"How?"

"It's something simple, my mommy taught me it. But if I help you, you can't hurt me."

"Deal but hurry the Hell up. I think they're tracking me." Giving her his hand, she took it and stood. With the blade, she sliced her finger open, wincing at the pain and took his palm. Drawing a symbol on it, she retraced with his knife, carving his hand as she said a small incantation. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she didn't do it correctly as the bubble spread around him, protecting him from tracking for a few weeks at least.

As he attempted to leave, she pulled him back and gave a small nervous smile.

"What's your name?"

"Now isn't the time to try to make friends." He defended and she frowned, pulling on his shirt.

"I just wanna know your name. I'm Elise, by the way."

"Fine, I'm Dante. Thanks for the spell, I need to go before they catch me." Elise watched Dante leave and stick to the shadows, obviously afraid of what he might find if he stayed where he could be seen. She made it back to the portal that would take her from Limbo to the real world and to her home, she traveled safely and cheered when she made it home.

—–

"Elise, I didn't see you earlier. Where'd you go?"

"I saw a boy and followed him. There were a lotta bad guys, mommy."

"What boy?

"He was being chased by demons… Said his name was Dante."

"Dante… Did he have a last name? How old was he?"

"He didn't say."

"Uh… Next time you see him, maybe you should ask him. Or bring him back with you."

"I don't think so… He doesn't like stepping into the light and can barely leave Limbo."

"Barely leave? Why's that?"

"Mommy, the bad guys. He says they're always chasing him. Well, he didn't say that, but he looked like he was tired of running."

"Running from the bad guys? Sparda fucked up big time."

"Mommy, you said a bad word!"

"I know, pretend I didn't."

"When's daddy coming home?"

"Ah… I don't know, we'll have to see."

—–

"Our daughter has been wandering Limbo."

"I realize that, I feel her presence, don't forget that."

"Thing is, she's found Dante."

"Dante? She found him?"

"Yeah, and she's protecting him with her magic."

"Explains why he dropped off the face of the earth when Mundus' men were tracking him. They were hot on his tail too."

"She did a fucking incantation and his men could have caught her. You weren't there."

"Neither were you, Ivelisse." Sighing, she nodded, rolling her shoulders as her husband approached her.

"Ivie…"

"I hate not being able to protect her."

"She's eight, she's a child."

"Asmodeus, I think it's best if you stay with Mundus' men. One day they'll come after us too because you'll lead them here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… Maybe if we block her memories of you, you can stay with him and make sure he's not comin' after us."

"I'm not surprised you suggested that."

"Do you have any better suggestions?"

"I don't, I'm glad you suggested it. I didn't wanna seem heartless, I just want you both safe."

"I'm glad we both agree on it. I know when we first married that I was young and stupid but I'm glad to have married someone so patient."

"I always let you have your diva moments."

"Diva? I can still kick your ass in a fight, Asmodeus. Don't tempt me."

"I would never." He pushed a strand of hair from his wife's face, stroking her cheek as she leaned into it.

"I'm just always so worried."

"Don't worry, Ivie. I won't let anything bad happen.

—–

"I'm sorry you think my wife is doin' what?"

"Hiding Sparda's boy. Don't play dumb, I know you were all close and all. Plus, I sense an essence of her magic, it blankets Limbo City. Wherever that damn boy goes, difficult to track." Mundus was a ruthless leader; he'd risen to power within five years. He had more power than anyone in the world. Now he was accusing of Ivelisse of hiding Dante, Sparda's son.

"She doesn't know a damn thing; it'd be a waste to ask her."

"Sadly, my men are on their way to pick her up right now. Just for a little interrogation, I know you wouldn't like that, but it doesn't matter. Unless you want to put a poison bullet in her chest this time, they won't miss like last time."

"Last time?"

"You must not remember the attack on the Relevarts. What was it… 1988?"

"You son of a bitch— you'd do best not to hurt my wife."

"And you'll live through the night and so will your family if you stop threatening. You know who's in power here, and it isn't you." Mundus got in Asmodeus' face and they glared at each other until the latter pulled away.

"I'm leaving." Storming out, he exited the tall tower filled with lost souls and corporate slaves until he made it out.

"Ivie, call me back… Mundus sent his men after you. You need to hide Elise." Pacing on the outside of the building, he waited anxiously for his wife's call. Mundus watched the white speck pacing from his office and grinned maniacally. It was Asmodeus' turn to suffer and to watch those he loved suffer.

—–

Ivelisse continued to run through the woods, trying to lose the demons hot on her trail. They'd been trying to find where she and Asmodeus had been living for the last fourteen years. Dialing her house phone once more, she finally got ahold of Elise who had been waiting for her mother's return.

"Baby, I need you to get out of the house."

"Mom, where are you?"

"I… I'm running from demons; you need to take your bag and whatever you need. Take the damn katana if you have to. No—your bow, take the bow and the gun."

"Mom, where am I supposed to go?" Elise gathered some clothes but focused on her bow and arrows and the revolver hidden in her mother's bedroom closet.

"I need you to go find Dante, tell him what's happening. Just stay safe, okay? I have to go."

"Mom–! Wait, mom!" The phone hung up and Elise had no time to put the phone back, there were demons at her front door as she dashed through the sliding one in her room. Walking through Limbo, she knew how Dante constantly felt. Like there were eyes on you, demons just waiting to jump on you out of nowhere.

Being twelve and now alone in the world was scary. Finally finding Dante standing in an alleyway, he greeted her with a wry smile.

"I managed to get some charms for you."

"Dante…" He stopped reaching into his pocket and noticed the solemn look on her face as well as her bag and bow on her back.

"What happened?"

"My mom, she was caught by demons. Told me to run so here I am."

"Helluva twelfth birthday. You're fine, right?"

"Yeah but they damn near busted down my front door. I made it out, but we need to hide soon, I don't know if they followed me."

"Let's go then…" Taking her hand, he guided her somewhere he deemed safe.

Three weeks later, Elise and Dante were still hidden in Limbo and not even Asmodeus could track his own daughter and Mundus was getting furious with the knowledge that he didn't have Ivelisse talking yet and that she was running free.

For a child she was crafty and so was Dante, he was helping her with target practice in the woods where he knew it was safe.

"I know how to hold it, damn it." He adjusted her fingers and she readjusted, frustrating him.

"The bullseye I carved. Hit it in the middle." Firing her arrow, it hit slightly off center and he hmphed, nodding his head and patting her shoulder.

"Okay, fine, you did good."

"There you are." Elise turned, aiming at the voice and firing, even without Dante's command and simply on instinct. Unfortunately for them, Asmodeus caught it before it cut through his suit and hit him straight in the heart.

"Nice shot." Dante stood a bit in front of Elise and she scoffed at him, focused on Asmodeus.

"Get behind me, idiot. _I'm_ the one with the weapon." Asmodeus tossed the arrow and it floated back into her bag, she narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Asmodeus. Now do me a favor, make this easy and come here."

"Fuck no!"

"Now, girl!" She moved to stand in front of Dante and Asmodeus glared at the boy.

"So, you're truly protecting him? You'd throw it all away for some boy?"

"He's not some boy!" Firing three more arrows in quick succession, he caught them all and conjured daggers all pointing at them.

"Now, darlin', these are enchanted and never miss their target. Move your ass here now and I won't hurt him, it was never about him."

"Don't do it, Elise."

"If I don't, he'll hurt you. It's the last thing I wanna do." Moving toward Asmodeus, he quickly captured her by her ponytail and didn't let go.

"Now block his memories."

"No!"

"Block the damn memories, now." He pulled on her hair, raising his hand and knocking the boy out.

"Block them, all the ones of you and he'll get to live."

"I don't want to."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I don't have what I need. I don't even know what I do for that."

"Make a sigil out of his blood on his forehead and across his heart."

Asmodeus released her and she fell onto her knees, taking Dante's knife and slicing open his finger and making the sigil by following his instructions. Once it was done, she said an incantation and like nothing, Dante woke up again and backed away from her so quickly.

"I'm sorry." She murmured to him, he heard it too as he backed away and left the clearing of the forest. Asmodeus hummed in satisfaction and began leading her to where he could for safety, but Mundus' men approached.

"You're taking her to Mundus?"

"Where else would I be taking her?" Those words had Elise sweating and her nerves spiking. Who was Mundus, and what did he want with her?

—–

"Ivelisse, we've got a big issue."

"Asmodeus, you're scaring the shit out of me."

"Elise, I was trying to move her and… Mundus' men were there. I had to bring her to him."

"You have my fucking daughter in close proximity to Mundus? What if he–?"

"I'm here watching him. He's made some illusion that she's his daughter."

"Asmodeus I swear to God if you don't protect her, I will kick your ass down to the hottest layer of Hell. Do you understand?"

"I understand."


	6. paying homage to Eva

_**a decade later**_

"That's nice, I like the colors."

"Thanks." Elise saw the redheaded girl, not much older than her carrying the cans. She had stopped to admire her work in progress before leaving. Asmodeus was going to find her soon enough.

The constant spraying sound wasn't annoying after she'd put in her headphones to drown out the sounds of the busy world around her. It had started with a simple pair of eyes and expanded into a boy. Realizing her mistake, she stopped and pulled back.

"You're spray painting again. I thought you were told you couldn't?" Asmodeus' voice startled her as she pulled her earbuds out and turned to look at him.

"I don't listen, that much should be obvious."

"It is. I just saw the artwork in the church too, it's beautiful."

"Sparda and Eva? Yeah, that's my favorite." Continuing on the last part of Mundus, he hummed.

"Aren't you going to paint Vergil?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"That's right, you've never met him. You've only heard stories. He's the younger twin, only difference for him is white hair. Like Sparda's."

"You seem to know a lot about my mother. And Eva and Sparda."

"Just somethin' every demon knows."

"I don't wanna draw the other one."

"It's your art, I made a simple suggestion." When the bright artwork was completed, Elise pulled back and observed it with a grin.

"Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, but we've got to get back or Mundus won't be pleased, you know how it goes."

"Okay…" Taking the cans and dematerializing them, they disappeared. Asmodeus led her out of the alleyway and onto the main street where they walked past many people. Many of them seemed to be under the influence of Mundus' control. Elise sighed, looking around as they continued to move. Passing by a white-haired male on the street, they knocked shoulders, and both turned to look at each other. His icy blue-eyed glare had Elise feeling as if she'd seen it somewhere before. As if she'd seen the stranger somewhere once before.

Returning to Silver Sacks tower, she hated being in the elevator. Hated being back in her tower, it made her feel as if she were Rapunzel. With how long her hair was now, she practically was. As Elise made it into the office, Asmodeus stood next to the door with Lucifer as Mundus turned in his seat.

"You were doing graffiti."

"I was, yeah."

"Did you paint me as a killer? Do not lie because I had demons watch over Asmodeus as he came for you."

"Yes." Answering dishonestly was something she'd learned not to do but being honest only granted her the same punishment.

"How dare you mock me and paint me in that light?"

"You are a killer. You endlessly brag about it." A loud smack sounded, and it took all Asmodeus had not to flinch or jump in to help Elise.

"You obey me. You do not paint me in such a light ever again." Elise's face stung and was red. Her spray paint fingers were covered in the multitude of colors she had used. All she could see was red. Paying homage to Eva and what little information she knew about the twins; it got her here. She attacked Mundus, dropping the can and lurching at him. Digging her nails into his chest, she was able to force him backwards and almost knock them out of the tall building. Lucifer watched in horror and Asmodeus in amusement until Mundus knocked her off, smacking her and throwing her across the room.

Ending up in her isolated room, she sat in the dark with her eyes glowing a furious red from how angered she was. She clutched the sleeves of her shirt, sitting with her legs crossed on a chair in the center of the room with chains holding her in place. Elise heard the click clacks of shoes on the floor and someone stopped in front of her door. Asmodeus' calm voice came through but hearing it didn't do anything to soothe her nerves.

"Elise… You could've been free. You disrespected Mundus."

"Like I give a shit. I wouldn't ever truly be free until he's dead."

"Dead? His connections are everywhere, even if you managed to kill him. They would always find you."

"Unless I moved corporeally through Limbo forever and killed the demons."

"We all know you could if you really wanted to."

"Don't give me any ideas, Lucifer. I was just… paying homage."

"To Eva?"

"Something like that."


End file.
